Ghoul Lord Physiology
The ability to possess the traits of a ghoul lord. Advanced variation of Ghoul Physiology. Variation of Mythic Lord Physiology. Also Called *Alpha Ghoul Physiology *Archghoul Physiology *Ghoul Progenitor Physiology *Ghoul Chief King/Lord/Lady/Master/Mister/Mistress/Queen/Zero Physiology *Ghoul Lord Mimicry *Ghoulish Lordship Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Ghoul Lord. A more powerful ghoul capable of more advanced abilities then lower class ghouls regardless of their nature. Ghoul lords can be any one of many types of ghouls and have dominion over ever or certain types of ghoul. Applications *Authority *Carcass Manipulation **Body Part Manipulation *Conversion **Conversion Parasite **Conversion Pathogen *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Defunct Physiology *Death-Force Absorption *Famine Manipulation **Desire Inducement *Fear Inducement *Flesh Manipulation *Ghoul Manipulation *Ghoul Physiology *Ghoulification *Killing Resurrection *Life-Force Absorption *Meta Regeneration *Meta Resurrection *Subsuming Transplantation *Supernatural Body **Supernatural Agility **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength *Undead Pulse *Natural Weaponry **Enhanced Bite *Weakness Resistance Variations * Alpha Physiology * Amortality * Animancy * Claw Retraction * Dark Lord: The Ghoul Lord has the potential to become a powerful dark sovereign. * Death-Force Manipulation * Hell Lordship: Have dominion over the infernal underworld along with it's legions. * Life-Force Manipulation * Living Conduit: Be a sentient vessel to almighty dark forces. * Matter Ingestion * Mythic Energy Manipulation: Ghoul Lords are a vast reservoir of extranormal forces that can be used for numerous purposes. ** Ethereal Manipulation * Necromancy * Ritual Manipulation ** Ritual Empowerment * Sacrifice Embodiment: Lords are masters of the sacrificial sacrament * Soul Manipulation * Transcendent Ghoul Physiology: Strongest of the lords can become godlike flesh eating beings. * Undead Magic * Unholy Territory: The most powerful of Ghouls can create malefic zones in which the can * Unholy Vessel ** Eldritch Soul Ghoul Types * Cursed Ghoul Lord ** Curse Empowerment ** Curse Inducement ** Cursed Physiology * Genie Ghoul Lord ** Genie Lord Physiology ** Genie Magic ** Genie Manipulation ** Invisibility ** Shapeshifting *** Malleable Anatomy *** Perfect Doppelgänger ** Supernatural Assassination ** Possession * Mutant Ghoul Lord ** Mutation Inducement or Augmentation ** Mutated Ghoul Physiology or Superior Ghoul Physiology ** Transmutation Magic * Mythic Ghoul Lord ** Darkness Adaptation or Night Empowerment ** Darkness Manipulation ** Fear Empowerment ** Lunar Manipulation ** Shapeshifting/Omnifarious * Undead Ghoul Lord ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Retroactive Immortality ** Undead Conversion *** Vampirization *** Zombification ** Undead Magic ** Undead Lord Physiology *** Undead Manipulation Associations * Mythic Lord Physiology ** Demon Lord Physiology ** Genie Lord Physiology ** Ghoul Physiology ** Undead Lord Physiology *** Ghost Lord Physiology *** Vampire Lord Physiology *** Zombie Lord Physiology ** Werebeast Lord Physiology * Prime Being Limitations *May have a hard time returning to normal. *May have problems controlling their instincts and appetites. Known Users * Evil Ernie (Chaos!/Dynamite Entertainment) * Homicide (Chaos!/Dynamite Entertainment) * Family Heads (Tokyo Ghoul) * Ghoul Lord (Neverwinter Nights) * Ghoul Leader (Fallout) * Strigoi (Warhammer) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Page Needs Work Category:Rare power